A Prom Story
by zack-fan-always
Summary: you know the episode right? well i tweaked it a bit. with Jessica in it, shes from my other stories. it has Zack's and jessica's P.O.V's!I dont own TSL!


**NOTE: This story goes into the characters thoughts,Well,Jessica's and Zack's anyway.And no, not jessica the twin of Janice that you saw in Twins At The Tipton, another jessica. the good part about her, you can imagine what she looks like because i havn't told you any details about her. The thoughts in BOLD are Jessica's and the thoughts in **_italiacs _**Are Zack's**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own The Suite life or any disney show,movie or anything like that.the only thing i own in this story is Jessica.Thank you.**

"Thanks guys! I wonder where Jeff is?" Maddie said, not thinking about Zack.

"Jeff?" Zack questioned._Who's Jeff? What's he want with my Maddie?_

"He's this really cute senior,"Maddie commented,"oo! There he is!"

Cody does his little mime thingy "Was it something I mimed?"

**Boy,Cody's an dork.** "Zack, I'm sorry.."Jessica sympathetically said,putting an arm around Zack, trying to comfort him.**He's so cute.Too bad he likes Maddie.**Jessica thought to herself,staring dreamily at Zack.

_I can't believe Maddie likes some guy named Jeff! What's he have that I don't?Maybe i should just go out with Jessica._Zack thought, admiring Jessica's gentle touch on his back, so gentle he could barely feel it yet so firm and comforting to make him feel so safe and secure.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Now I can spend the rest of the night with the girl i love."Jeff said.

"And now you can!"Maddie commented, clearly misunderstanding Jeff.

"You're right! I can! Amy? You did a good job kid." Jeff said to maddie, leaving her with a broken heart.

"This stinks!"Maddie complained."What stinks?" Carey questioned, over hearing Maddie.

"Jeff has a girlfriend," Maddie said, almost crying,"I should have just entered a convent."

"I know some one who's having a worse time than you." carey answered in an attempt to make maddie feel better.

"who?" Maddie asked.

"A sad little 12 year old boy in a tux who thought he was your date" was Careys' response as they both turned to look at Zack.

" I don't know what the fat content is!Just stick it in the mustard, Stick it in your mouth, and walk away!" An annoyed Zack said to Mary Margret as Jessica couldn't help but to laugh a little.

**Zack's so funny.Even when he's upset.I want to tell him that i like him I just don't know how.What if I sound like an idiot and mess up?Then i'll lose him to Maddie,but if I don't tell him i'll still lose him to maddie...**

_I'm glad Jessica's not like Mary Margret.I like both her and Maddie. I don't have a chance with Maddie but I don't know how to tell jessica how i feel about her.We've been friends for over a year.She's always been there for me.Like when we snuck into that wedding when i was 11,she got Cody and I out of trouble.And when we entered the beauty pagent,she was so supportive of us.But when I entered the Dance contest with Max,she was alway by my side helping me when i hurt my ankle. But she was never supportive of Max.._

All of a sudden Zack felt a tap on his shoulder.

"We're out of keesh!" zaCK Said, not know ing it was maddie but when he turned around he said "Oh its you, What do you want? I'm busy making your stinkin prom special!" as Jessica put her arm around him, just in case he'd need some comforting. Which realy helped.

"Jeff had a girlfriend.I know how you feel. Neglected, confused, like some one just punched you in the stomache."Maddie said.

"You forgot naucious. But that could be from the 23 coctail weenies i just ate." Zack answered.

" You always over eat when your upset." Maddie said.

" No i dont!" zack replied, eating another coctail weenie.

a slow song comes on

**Please let Zack ask me to dance..Please let Zack ask me to dance..Please let Zack ask me to dance..**

"would you like this dance?"Maddie asked Zack?

**Say no!Say no!Say no!Say no!**

"sure," zack said, taking Maddies arm.

**DANG IT!oh well, maybe Maddie will mess up and Zack will need me there for him. hopefully.** Jessica sadly thought, as she felt a tear run down her cheek.** NO! i cant be crying! no..bad tear duct! Bad! **

_Why doesn't this feel right? I finally got what I wanted. but all I can think about is jessica. But now if i tell maddie i wont dance with her and it ends up jessica doesnt like me like i do her, i'll never have a girlfriend... life stinks._Zack though as he blinked back a tear, looking at Jessica.

_**The End...or is it?**_

----------------------------------------------------

authors note: this is part of my new series, it will be just like the newest suite episodes. my next one will be "bowling" then i'll work my way up to the newest episode which right now is Ask Zack. Which i might do one about the "Thats so suite life of hannah montana" but i dont really like raven or miley so i'll think about it. Thank you for reading!


End file.
